Basics to Survival in 0.0 Space
Pay attention to Local and Syndkill Local The local chat channel is a powerful tool. Anyone who is currently in the system will show up in local. If they have a red icon next to their name, they have a negative standing with us and you should be cautious, as they may attempt to attack you. If they have a red star icon, they are war targets and can even attack you in empire. Don't talk in local, especially with hostiles in the system This is for several reasons: #We already have tons of proper chat channels for different subjects #We don't talk to hostiles in local because ##It denies them intel on our actions that could lead to easy ganks. Stuff like, "Hay goons, I'm mining in belt 8-2, come join me" or "I'm undocking my freighter now lawl" ##For the same reasons we don't post on Eve-O. Our silence keeps the pubbies ignorant and keeps HILARIOUS goons from being unfunny faggots. It's safe to chat in local when there are no hostiles in local, however it's best to just never do it. Syndkill Shared channel with our coalition blues. Use for intel and gang invites only. Syndtalk General chitchat channel for our coalition, sometimes used to get x's for fleets. Making a Report in Syndkill Has a hostile Caracal just jumped into the same belt you and your Arkanor is in? Report it as soon as possible in Syndkill. This will give people in PvP setups in the area the greatest chance of catching and killing them. Your report should have the following information: * Which system the hostile is in * Which celestial object the hostile is at * How many hostiles there are * What ship(s) the hostile(s) is(are) flying and their names The more accurate intel you give in your report, the better chances are that someone will respond and help out. Without these four pieces of information, you will very rarely get a response. People are unable to come help you if they don't know where you are, and are incredibly unwilling to come help you if they have no idea what they'll be up against. In addition, if the hostile is in a medium to long range ship (40km+), and if it's at all possible, give the following: * What, if any, celestial object the hostile is in line with * How far from you they are These two extra details will allow for any close range ships to drop out of warp much closer to the hostile, and as such, drastically increase the chance of the ganker dying before they're able to warp off. REMEMBER: DEFENDERS CANNOT READ YOUR MIND If you just yell "HELP!" in Syndkill, instead of providing useful intel, people will hate you, tell you to shut the fuck up and correctly judge that you deserve to be killed. Something to remember about ship reports in the channel: "no eyes" means that the person making the report doesn't know what the hostile is flying or what they are doing. For instance if you warp in a system and see a hostile in the local list, you might report it as " in IIRH, no eyes". Joining a gang in Syndkill If someone's just announced they're forming a PvP gang and that they want people to join up, simply put an X in the channel. Example: Sesfan Qu'lah > x for pvp gang InterestedPerson > x (shiptype) Note: If there are multiple ops going on, you'll probably see different letters requested for different gangs. C for convoy, R for reinforcement, etc. This allows the gang leader to quickly recruit you into the gang. If you haven't received an invite within a few minutes, feel free to ask why. Resist the temptation to spam the channel with X's, as this just aggravates everyone and the reason you don't have an invite yet is probably that either the gang leader is receiving an error message when he tries to invite you (A well known bug) or that someone is trying to kill the gang leader at that moment, and as such he is unable to invite you just yet. Use Warp to 0 Don't autopilot. Autopilot is slow and leaves you vulnerable while you travel to the gate. Autopilot in 0.0 space is suicide. Manually travel with the "Warp to 0" option. This will land you directly within jump range of the gate. Before the "Warp to 0" option was added, we relied on Instas to allow us to drop out of warp within jump range. This system has been deprecated by "Warp to 0". Safespots Sometimes hostiles come into system and you wont have time to dock at a station. One option you have is to warp to a planet, moon or star at 100km. This is safer than sitting outside a station or asteroid belt, however you could still be found out if the enemy warps from planet to planet, which they often do. A much better option is to warp to a safespot. A safespot is a bookmark out in the middle of nowhere, created by placing a bookmark while you are in warp from one object to another. With the recent changes to the probing system, safespots aren't nearly as safe as they used to be. Do not idle for too long in any one spot. More information about safespots (and how to avoid being caught in one) can be found here: Safespot What to do when enemies are in your system When hostiles are in system you have two options. Option 1: Join(start) a defensive PvP op. If there are enemies in system, there will almost definitely be an op to rid I0AB of the unwanted guests. The op leader will do his or her best to keep you alive, plus you will be helping the corp to protect our precious assets and newbies who don’t have the same admirable sense of civic duty that you do. Follow orders and you (probably) wont get killed. Option 2: Sit in a station until the issue is resolved. This is much less favorable to option 1, as its incredibly unfun. However if there are special circumstances preventing you from joining a gang, this is the only sure fire way to make sure you don’t get killed. YOU SHOULD ONLY BE DOING EITHER OF THESE. Hostiles visiting Scalding Pass and surrounding systems will be looking for ganks, not a fair fight. They will 90% of the time be flying fast tacklers (Interceptors) or Recon ships and will run away from anything that's not a sure kill. Unless you know what you're doing and have the skills and equipment you won't be able to kill one before he kills you or runs away. Hostiles often bring scanning ships to probe out your safespots. Don't sit idle in a safespot. Have a proper ship set up You probably wont be able to kill any hostiles by yourself, so instead here are some useful fittings for evading them instead. Warp core stabilizers- (WCS or stabs for short). These counter warp scramblers. Throw a couple of these on if you are worried about enemies scrambling you before you get a chance to warp away. Note that they do not help you in the case of a warp bubble. Nanofiber Internal Structure- (Nanos for short). These increase your ship’s agility, thereby allowing it to align for warp faster. Throw some of these on if you are in a large, slow ship that has trouble aligning, such as an industrial. Micro Warp Drives/Afterburners- (MWD/AB respectively). These make your ship go significantly faster. These are always useful to have for that off chance you run into a warp bubble. Running the pipe This should be no problem so long as you do everything listed above, namely using Warp to 0 and checking Syndkill prior to your journey. The only other suggestion I have is that you fly a discrete ship that can align for warp in a timely manner, such as a frigate or shuttle. When on a PvP op Follow orders! A well disciplined and organized fleet is an effective fleet. Blindly obey the chain of command. If you feel that a higher up made a mistake, tell a director about it after the op is over. It is imperative that you are on Teamspeak (or whatever voice comms the FC calls for, such as ventrillo or eve voice)during any pvp ops. Aligning for warp- To align for warp, simply select the object in space that you are being told to align to and click the align button in the selected item box above your overview. This will make your ship fly at full speed towards the object to be warped to, and when the gang leader warps the entire fleet will warp together. It can be helpful to add stargates to your overview, as well as setting your destination to wherever the fleet is headed. Learning to align can take a little while, but it is crucial to the fleet that you know how. If you are having trouble, just ask in gang chat and it will be politely explained to you. Category: Survival in 0.0 space